


KIA

by Glavenus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, Comfort Sex, Dismemberment, F/F, Feels, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Lewff, Minor Character Death, Minor canon divergence, Smut, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: A member of the Royal Guard has died in the line of duty, and their captain, Undyne, isn't taking it well. Thankfully, her wife is there to support her.





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngleJoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/gifts).



Undyne was alone in her room, crying to herself. One of her royal guard allies had been killed in action, and right in front of her, to boot.  
"It's all my fault..." The fish murmured to herself between sobs.  
The funeral procession had already come and left, and she managed to keep her composure through that, especially since the human responsible had also been killed.  
But now, when she had nothing but time...  
"I could of saved him..."  
As she continued to cry, there was a knock at her door. She hardly payed attention to it, especially since Papyrus was not scheduled for training that day. However, a distinct voice came from the same direction.  
"U-undyne? Are you okay?"  
It was Alphys.  
Undyne took a bit to compose herself before getting up and heading for the door, opening it when she got there.  
"Alphy..." Undyne said, her tone still carrying a bit of her sadness.  
"Y-you look awful, Undyne. W-wait, is it about Tenta?" Alphys asked, noticing Undyne's somber tone immediately.  
"Yep... Look, Alphy, come in. I guess we should talk about this."  
They both promptly entered Undyne's house. Once inside, Undyne silently gestured for the bedroom, and they both head for it.  
Once inside, Undyne removed the slight metaphorical mask she had when answering the door, and burst into tears once more, louder than before.  
"I could of saved him, damn it! If I was just a little bit faster, he would be alive!"  
Alphys was honestly somewhat confused as to why Undyne was taking it this bad. She had hardly seen or heard of Tenta before, outside of seeing his squid-faced mug on her cameras a couple of times. But, before she could ask, a realization hit her.  
This was the first time. The first time a guard had been killed in action since Undyne became captain.  
"W-well, Undyne, can you at least give me what exactly happened?" Alphys asked, unsure of how to proceed.  
"Yeah. But, before we do, I think it's kind of funny that you're the one trying to comfort me. It's usually the other way around." Undyne replied, followed by a hollow chuckle.  
Alphys uttered a similarly hollow chuckle, before gesturing for Undyne to begin her story.  
"Well, Tenta and I were in Hotland..." Undyne began.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the past, and into Tenta's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the term "cthulhumanoid" to describe Tenta in this chapter. Odds are, most of the people who read this have no idea what that means, so I'll link to where I got the term from below.  
> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Cthulhumanoid

"This is where they saw the human, right, captain?" Tenta asked his superior, looking around a section of Hotland.

"Yep." Undyne replied.

"Perfect." Tenta hissed out, as he began to sweep the area.

"Come on, human, come out to play..." Tenta muttered in a mockingly playful tone, scraping his ax on the floor as he searched.

"What's with the ax-scraping? Won't that give us away?" Undyne asked.

"It creeps them out, methinks. I want to see terror in their eyes when we kill them." Tenta responded, following his words with a devious chuckle.

Undyne silently nodded, a little creeped-out by Tenta's... enthusiasm. Regardless, the two resumed their search.

Eventually, while Undyne was thoroughly searching a nook she found, Tenta raised his ax to the sky and roared out.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

As the cthulhumanoid guard gave chase, Undyne quickly ran to catch up with him. The chase took them into a cave area that not many visited, one with lots of twists and turns.

As Undyne continued to run after Tenta, she kept seeing glances of him around corners, and kept hearing him taunt the fleeing human.

"EVERY PATH HAS ITS END, WORM!"

"YOU ONLY PROLONG YOUR PAIN!"

"STAND STILL! YOU"LL DIE INSTANTLY IF THIS AX HITS THE RIGHT SPOT!"

"SEE WHAT I MEANT EARLIER? NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN!"

After that last one, she heard the sound of a voice that was not Tenta's crying out in pain, followed by a gunshot.

When Undyne rounded the next corner, she saw Tenta before her, facing her.

With a bullet hole in his head.

"Captain... Axe... Hit... Arm... Missing..." The guard rasped out, the light of his glowing blue eyes slowly fading.

"NO! HANG ON TENTA!" Undyne desperately roared.

Tenta fell to his knees, and reached a single tentacle out towards Undyne.

"Avenge me..." Tenta hissed out, his final words.

As soon as he finished that sentence, he crumbled to dust, right before his captain's eye.

Suddenly consumed by searing rage, Undyne looked beyond Tenta's dust to see the human, a child with a big hat and a severed, heavily bleeding arm, a revolver sitting in the pool of blood.

**NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

With that one deafening roar, Undyne lunged and unleashed her wrath upon the human, killing them in short order.

**********

"... and I collected Tenta's dust as I left, and gave it to his family. They spread it on his ax, which they mounted in what was his room, the blood on it magically altered to always look fresh. If I had just caught up to him in time, he wouldn't be dead!"

Alphys was speechless. She didn't know how to comfort Undyne in this situation. Well, she technically had an idea, but was shy about saying it.

"If it w-would make you f-feel better, m-maybe we could h-have... Wait, no..." the lizard scientist muttered.

"Please finish that sentence, Alphy, I'm up for anything with you." Undyne replied, a hint of eagerness piercing her somber mood.

"S-s-s-sex?" Alphys finished, her voice cracking.

Undyne's eye widened, before narrowing, a feral grin playing on her lips.

"Oh, HELL yeah!"

Before Alphys could reply, she was pulled into a startlingly intense kiss.

"This is fine." They both thought, before heading towards the bed.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys soothes Undyne's pain in a very lewd manner.

Once Alphys and Undyne were in bed, Alphys pulled away from their kiss and reached for Undyne's shirt to remove it. Undyne understood what Alphys wanted to do immediately, and began to shrug the shirt off. Once the shirt was thrown to the side, Undyne grabbed Alphys's shirt and proceeded to remove it.

After that, Alphys's fingers went to the gills on Undyne's neck, drawing a low hiss out of her.

"Holy shit, Alphy..."

Alphys didn't respond, and instead continued to caress Undyne's gills with one hand, while the other reached behind Undyne to attempt to undo her bra. She wasn't quite able to do it with one hand, so Undyne reached behind herself and undid it, before reaching behind Alphys to undo her bra. Both pieces of clothing fell down, leaving both chests bare.

Afterwards, Undyne hugged Alphys closely, the feeling of bare skin against bare skin bringing gasps out of both of them. Alphys pulled her fingers away to grab Undyne's head between her hands as she drew her into another kiss, one Undyne gleefully returned.

As the two monsters kissed, Alphys moved her left hand from Undyne's head to one of the captain's breasts, cupping it. This brought a shudder from Undyne, who promptly held Alphys closer.

Alphys then moved her other hand from Undyne's head to lower areas, her claws rubbing against Undyne's belly just above her waist. As she did this, she also brushed her thumb across Undyne's erect nipple with her right hand.

Undyne moaned in response, before pulling away from the kiss to remove her pants and underwear in one motion. Alphys began to do the same, but Undyne lunged back at her before she could, going mad with desire.

"Fuck me, Alphy! Oh my god, please!"

Alphys giggled in response, before pressing Undyne down onto the bed and inserting her head right between Undyne's legs.

"Is this good?" She asked, honestly unsure.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Undyne yelled in response, shaking in anticipation.

Alphys grinned before snaking her tongue out, gently lapping at Undyne's folds. The captain let out a relieved sigh in response, feeling her stress melt away.

Alphys took the sigh as encouragement, and sped up a little, her tongue specifically targeting the clit. Undyne cursed under her breath and began to move with Alphys.

"That... Do more of that!" Undyne whispered as pleasure began to lance through her.

Alphys smirked against her wife's folds in response, before drawing her tongue away from the clit so it could go deep into Undyne. The clit was not left untended, however, as two of Alphys's fingers descended upon it.

"Fuck!" Undyne gasped out as her left hand, which had been previously grabbing at the bedsheets, went to the back of Alphys's head to pull the scientist closer. "That's so fucking amazing!"

Alphys didn't say anything, and only sped up, bringing a loud moan out of Undyne as her fingers dug into the ridges on Alphys's head, but not in a painful way.

"So... Close... Damn... Yes...!" Undyne murmured, all but consumed by pleasure.

Alphys, feeling very glad for her long tongue, shot said tongue as deep as it could go into her wife. As soon as she did this, Undyne's eye widened as, with a cry consisting of a mixture of her wife's name, several curses, and "Ngyaaaah!", she finally came, and hard. So hard, Alphys had trouble keeping her in place as her whole body undulated with sheer bliss.

Alphys withdrew from Undyne, bearing a massive grin, as Undyne slowly recovered from the immense orgasm. As soon as she was coherent enough, Undyne lunged to hug Alphys.

"Holy fucking shit, Alphy, I can't thank you enough." She whispered, her voice a bit shaky from the waves of pleasure still flowing through her.

Alphys silently nodded in response, before kissing Undyne. The two kissed for some time, before falling into a deep sleep of content.


End file.
